2012
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Faire l'amour lendemain... Fabina One shot


_Song: Chris Brown 2012_

* * *

_Faire l'amour lendemain .._

Nina walked around a previous home which now looked like a shack. She wore combat boots, cargo pants and a tank top. Her hair was in a high ponytail. She was caked in dirt and walked around the home. She made it to what looked like a kitchen. It was covered in blood and dirt. She looked through the cabinets and surprisingly found some food. This house somehow made it. All of the other houses in this neighborhood were either in ruins or the inside was scorched.

The apocalypse had came, and it had hit harder than ever. The land was barren now except for rabid animals, more like demons. They looked mutated. It was scary. Nina lost everyone, except her boyfriend. They had been in his underground safety place. Nina thought he was crazy but he dragged her down to show her. He said he wasn't done yet but as soon as they got down there and looked around the safe house. After spending an hour down there something happened above. Something hit the earth, that something was the moon. It came towards the earth in flames and basically everything blew up. When they went back up they found that everything was destroyed. Soon they found they couldn't stay underground for long because as Fabian said he wasn't finished, so that left them to look for food or any survivors. They were in this together. There were still animals that weren't rabid, but Nina had no idea how they had survived whatever happened. So she hunted for the nonrabid animals, for protein.

_What if the sky was turning red?, __I know we'd be safe, __Right here in my bed, __Laying face to face, oh girl, __I love the way you sound, __When you rain on me, __So tonight let's act it out, __Show you how it's gon' be, __I'm gon' kiss your other set of lips, __Hold your body by your legs and hips, __The world can't end until we finish, __Girl we gon'..._

Nina was making food on the makeshift fire she had started. She had found some dead animals and the food that she found in the cupboards. It was going to be a great dinner for once. She glanced up at the sky, it was a bright red, like a fire in the sky. The sun was setting, and it would be another cold, long night. She heard a noise, of crunching and tensed up. She grabbed the gun from her backpack she walked around with. She held up the gun and aimed at the noise, expecting a demon.

"Whoa, it's me," A familiar voice said. Fabian. Nina lowered her gun and smiled. She ran over to him and placed a kiss on his lips. Fabian placed his hands on his girlfriends hips and passionately kissed her. He loved her with all his heart. Now that everything was gone he loved her more.

"I missed you," Nina said.

"I missed you too," He said. "Nice house you found," He said.

"I know it's barely torn down," She said smiling. "I made fish and rice," She smiled.

"You found fish and rice?" He asked. She nodded smiling.

"This house is nice," She said. Fabian smiled again at his girlfriend and grabbed her face in his hands. He pulled her close and kissed her again she really was perfect. And now she was all his.

The couple ate their dinner then they went to the closest bedroom in the house. It was downstairs. There were probably more upstairs but the stairs were out in the house. The two laid down on the mattress, cuddled in each others arms, as there were no sheets. Nina stared into Fabian's eyes and smiled. They were a beautiful blue, her favorite color. Fabian smiled back and rested his hand on her waist and kissed her lips softly.

"What was that for?" Nina asked.

"Just in case we don't wake up tomorrow," Fabian said. It had crossed his mind that every day was a possibility that they could die. He didn't want to regret anything anymore. This was all he had left, in this doomed land. He wanted to finally make sure she knew how much he loved her.

_We gon' do it like it's 'bout to be the end of the world, __And they depended on us, __To make earth shaking love, __As we lay down, lay down, __Telling me to go harder, go harder, __Telling me to go deeper, go deeper, __I feel your knees getting weaker and weaker, __We can go longer if you just lay down, lay down_

Fabian got on top of Nina and slowly peeled of the long t-shirt she wore. He smiled at her small little breast and Nina looked shocked. She didn't know he was ready for this, but was happy about it. Fabian started to kiss her stomach. For some reason it made Nina neurotic. She moaned slightly she he moved up her body. He pressed a kiss on her chest. He moved his mouth over her nipple and sucked on it.

"Oh my...Fabes!" Nina exclaimed at him. Fabian smiled and kept going against her soft body. Fabian kept kissing and Nina kept moaning. Nina started to grope his penis through his boxers. Then he entered her. Nina's knees buckled as they started to move in unison.

_All these vibrations from your legs, __Massaging my back, __I got your body shivering, __Cause we're covered in sweat, __Girl I like the way it opens up, __When you throw it back baby, __Girl it might be too much, __Babe if you keep doing that, __I got that pillow for your knees right here, __Baby can you make it disappear? __Your voice is the last thing I'm gonna hear, __Then I wanna make you holla_

The couple continued to have sex, bodies pressed close to each other. Heat radiating off of each other. Nina bit her lip trying to hold in her moaning. He was working her fragile body. Nina's body slightly swayed and moved as they kept going all through the night.

_Do it like we only got one, Baby let's pretend we only got one night, One last time, Let me take my time, Do it to you right. Buildings and bridges maybe falling down_  
_But that won't stop me from turning that thing around, __Girl yeah, __Won't you come on over and we can treat it like it's the motherfucking, __End of the world_

* * *

**_Hello. God I just ugh I feel like this was bad, I just don't see Fabina having sex that much, like in my mind so it's harder. But it wasn't too bad yeah? There was a little drama? Maybe was that good? I don't know I just yeah anyways thank my friend because she wanted to read a Fabina M shot. BTW song is by Chris Brown called 2012._**


End file.
